


every other freckle

by arekiras



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, listen i just rlly like matt's hiatus hair, mlm author, quite possibly the softest thing i have ever written, which is an incredibly bold statement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekiras/pseuds/arekiras
Summary: "There’s a word for the way that Magnus feels. Infatuated. Every inch of ink black runed skin, each callus from over a decade of wielding a bow, the crinkles that appear around Alec’s nose when he’s confused, the way the light shines in his hazel eyes, has Magnus utterly infatuated."Or, the author thought of Alec with Matt's fluffy hiatus hair and was so haunted that he had to write 800 words about it.





	every other freckle

There’s a word for the way that Magnus feels.  _ Infatuated.  _ Every inch of ink black runed skin, each callus from over a decade of wielding a bow, the crinkles that appear around Alec’s nose when he’s confused, the way the light shines in his hazel eyes, has Magnus utterly infatuated. 

Magnus is supposed to be researching a spell for a client, but finds himself studying Alec instead. Hunched over his laptop, one hand typing while the other is knotted in his own hair, wearing a stretched out gray shirt and the boxers he slept in the night before. At least a week old shadow of stubble has grown in on his face, making him look older. Somewhat more relaxed. Giving Magnus a peek into their future, of a million glistening mornings spent just like this. 

“What?” Alec asks, looking up from his work and finding Magnus staring. 

Magnus smiles. “Just looking at you,” he says simply and Alec grins sheepishly, tugging on his own hair. 

“I need a haircut,” he says, as if apologizing for giving Magnus something new to look at. It’s been a busy month or so at the Institute, and Alec hasn’t cut his hair in weeks. It’s soft and fluffy, curling around his ears and nap, untouched save for Alec’s grumpy hands trying to convince it to all lay in one direction before meetings. 

“I disagree,” Magnus says, putting his book aside and sitting beside Alec, running his fingers through the unbrushed strands. It hasn’t gotten longer as much as it has gotten  _ puffier _ , downy fluff of black hair clouding about Alec’s head and making everything about him seem softer. “I like it.” 

“It’s messy,” Alec insists. 

“Hair brushes aren’t expensive, Alexander. Get you a brush and some sulfate-free shampoo, it would settle,” Magnus says peaceably, laughing as Alec’s entire body slumps into Magnus’ hand scritching against his scalp. He banishes his laptop to the coffee table and slides sideways, laying across Magnus’ lap and closing his eyes. 

“You think so?” Alec asks, running a hand over his scruffy face. 

Magnus continues petting Alec’s hair and smiles at him, though Alec can’t see. “I do. You don’t have to keep it, of course, but don’t cut it on my account. I like seeing you this way.” 

“What way?” Alec squints one eye open, crossing his arms self consciously. 

“Unbuttoned. Let a little loose, maybe,” Magnus explains, gesturing down Alec’s pajama clad body. Perhaps the novelty will wear off eventually, in about a hundred years or so, but for now having his sleepy boyfriend laying across his lap on a Tuesday morning, all soft hair and coffee breath, makes something incredibly warm settle flush against the inside of Magnus’ ribcage. 

Love shines out of him like sunshine. Just the two of them in their own little private universe. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I like it, too,” Alec says softly, stretching with a loud groan before reclining back and closing his eyes again. 

“Want to go back to bed?” Magnus offers. 

Alec shakes his head. “I’m very comfortable where I am, thank you,” he replies, tapping Magnus’ arm to indicate that he wants Magnus to continue rubbing his hair. Magnus chuckles softly but complies, running his fingers through the dark strands, which are getting progressively fluffier from the continued mussing. 

“Are you going in today?” Magnus asks and Alec takes a little while to reply, his breathing low and even. 

“No,” he eventually drawls, speech heavy on his sleepy tongue, “Underhill said he could handle it. We’re hosting a Clave seminar next week, so I’m taking all the off time I can get before then.” 

“That sounds terrible,” Magnus tisks sympathetically. 

“I’m trying not to think about it. This is good. Helpful,” Alec opens his eyes to give Magnus the full wattage of his sweet, drowsy smile. 

“I’m glad I can be of service. Though my legs are falling asleep,” Magnus admits. 

Alec laughs. “Sacrifices must be made in the course of true love,” he says sagely, though the effect is somewhat diminished when he goes cross-eyed looking at Magnus’ finger when he prods the tip of Alec’s nose. 

“And what sacrifices have you made today, Alexander?” Magnus asks wryly. 

At that, Alec leans up on his elbows, looking at Magnus firmly. “I’d sacrifice anything for you,” he says and Magnus’ heart stutters. Once again, Alec has managed to bowl him over with the earnest weight of his adoration. 

Magnus can think of no response other than craning his neck down and kissing Alec, tasting too sweet coffee, feeling the overgrown scruff of Alec’s face against his cheek. He digs his fingers into the roots of Alec’s hair at the nape of his neck and holds him close. 

There may be a day in the far future where this no longer takes his breath away, but for now, Magnus can’t imagine any life better than a life of kissing Alec whenever he wants. Years full of late mornings and early evenings, his entire world wrapped around Alec like vines. 


End file.
